


Victory Royale

by crypticcatastrophe



Series: Overwatch One Shots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Orange Justice, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, fortnite, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticcatastrophe/pseuds/crypticcatastrophe
Summary: It's what it sounds like.





	Victory Royale

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for this but i just thought of these two cuties playing fortnite and i couldn't resist
> 
> my experience with fortnite consists of playing it once like forever ago so it may be inaccurate but idc bc i'm doing this for the memes

“Oh! Oh! Oh! D.Va style!” Hana threw her arms into the air as ‘Victory Royale’ flashed on her screen. “Looks like we’re undefeated.”

Yuna smiled as she saw the same screen as Hana did. “Looks like we’re the best duo Fortnite has ever seen.”

“You bet! But it looks like it’s time to end the stream. I’ll see you guys soon!”

Yuna waved to her camera as Hana shut off the stream, which, in turn, shut off several lights in Hana’s streaming room, leaving the room slightly dimmer. There was silence, for a while, as Hana sorted some things out on her second monitor, leaving Fortnite open. Yuna did the same and sent out a quick tweet thanking her fans, also leaving Fortnite on her first monitor.

After finishing with what she was doing, Hana swiveled around in her chair to face Yuna. “You wanna play some more?”

Yuna turned her head and raised her eyebrows in question. “It’s pretty late, Hana.”

“And what do we have to get up early for?”

Yuna just smiled and turned back to face her screen.

They both clicked the ‘Ready’ button at the same time, and they were in the game before they knew it. Hana managed to get half of an Orange Justice in before they were on the battle bus.

Yuna decided to take charge for this game. “Should we drop in Pleasant Park?”

Hana nodded without taking her eyes off of the screen. “Good call. Dropping now.”

Yuna dropped as well, and began making her way over to the direction of Pleasant Park. She couldn’t see anyone else nearby other than Hana, but she didn’t let her guard down as they were dropping at a major location which was bound to have other people dropping there.

When they finally reached the ground, Yuna looked up to see another duo still dropping. “Hana! Quick! They’re about to drop.”

“I found a chest. I got this.”

Yuna rushed over to Hana and grabbed one of the three guns from the chest, while Hana took the other two. The other duo had barely dropped before Hana had killed one and damaged another, which Yuna finished off.

Yuna quickly did a squat kick in celebration, and Hana teabagged the fallen duo, both of them cheering in the process, before they continued on to loot the rest of the town, quite uneventfully.

After finishing with Pleasant Park, the storm was already closed in, and so they decided to head over to Loot Lake and see if there was still any crappy loot left, since no one really liked dropping there. It was the last place that would be concealed by the storm, so they decided it was there best best. There were now only six duos (including Hana and Yuna) and two single players left.

Just as they were about to approach the lake, Hana was damaged from the side and called out to Yuna. They looked to their right to see an enemy duo that seemed to be loaded with loot. Hana quickly built some walls and stairs and Yuna equipped her hunting rifle to take aim at one of the enemies. They both had shields, but Yuna managed to get one low while only taking one hit from a pistol. Hana finished the first one off and the other member of the duo ran off before they could kill him.

They both did a discreet and quiet best buds in unison in celebration before building their way over to the middle of loot lake, where Yuna found a heavy sniper rifle, which she took, since she had only one gun.

At this point, there was only one duo left. Hana and Yuna both decided to electro shuffle in plain sight to grab their attention, but this was interrupted as Hana was hit in the head by a sniper and killed.

As Hana squealed in frustration, Yuna quickly stopped electro shuffling and pulled out her heavy sniper rifle, quickly finding the enemy duo and taking aim at one of him. She hit the head, killing the first enemy.

High on excitement, she took aim at the second enemy. She was so close to victory.

Miss.

The enemy drank a shield potion and took aim at Yuna and got a body shot. She was on critical health, but she had time to take one more shot and win it for her and Hana.

And so she took aim, and fired.

Headshot.

She quickly did an orange justice before her screen lit up with ‘Victory Royale’ and threw her arms up into the air. Hana jumped out of her chair to trap Yuna in a hug, before finally releasing her from it and kissing her on the cheek. “You’re my hero!”

Yuna giggled. “You up for round two?”

“You bet!”


End file.
